A.2 INTRODUCTION TO THE CORE This Core will continue to integrate the functions of a number of skilled personnel already present at the Children's Hospital and University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. Core B will provide pathology/histology collaboration for each investigator to determine any gross, microscopic and ultrastructural abnormalities of the mouse models and changes in gene expression. Murine cardiovascular physiology, both noninvasive and invasive will also be provided. All of the Projects will use this core. The two Co-Directors, Dr. Melissa Colbert and Dr. John Lorenz, are expert in the fields of murine cardiac histology/embryology and murine physiology, respectively. Both have been involved in a number of important collaborations over the years with PPG personnel (see Introduction to the overall Program Project Grant). Dr. Colbert will lead the histology/embryology facets of the Core while Dr. Lorenz will direct the physiology component.